Bowser Blanchette's Shippers' Dictionary
by Bowser Blanchette
Summary: Each definition contains a little story. You'll never know what they hold. Ash/Various girls he met!
1. Chapter 1

Bowser Blanchette and Final Destination Studios Presents

Shippers' Dictionary

Starring:

Ash Ketchum

Pairings: Ash x Various Girls he met

**All characters, except the OCs belong to their respective owners.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 1:

One day, you were in a library in Canalave City to checkout a book to read. You were standing motionless and looking at these books. You look closely and realize that it was not a book, but a dictionary. You look around at the many different kinds of dictionaries, wondering which one to choose from. So many choices, so little time. You really want to go and search for something else; however, you need this dictionary for your very own enjoyment. You just stand there, thinking about whether to take it or not.

Heh, look at you, standing there for nearly a half-hour, humming the theme of _Jeopardy!_ Just pick something already, slowpoke! You finally pick a dictionary and stared at it strangely.

What kind of dictionary is this?

The front cover had a young boy with raven black hair wearing a red and black cap. Many girls surrounded him, some were kissing him.

Weird, it looked more like a harem-theme romance novel, rather than a dictionary. What are you going to do? You decided to go ahead and read the dictionary, just for the heck of it. You skim through the dictionary and stop at this word:

**Arousal**_ n - the arousing of a feeling, response, or desire or waking up from sleep, unconsciousness, or a similar state._

You look at the text below the word and noticed a little story below the definition of arousal.

The first line of the story reads as follows: "Hello, reader and welcome to the Shippers' Dictionary!' Let's us tell you a story about the word you seek!"

The next thing you know, a blinding flash of light is emitted from the book. The light engulfs you.

What happens next? You will soon find out.


	2. Arousal

Chapter 2: Arousal

Pairing: PearlShipping (Ash/Dawn)

* * *

**Arousal** _n - the arousing of a feeling, response, or desire or waking up from sleep, unconsciousness, or a similar state._

**Arouse** _v_ - _to evoke a feeling, response, or desire, to make somebody angry, or to wake up, or wake somebody up from sleep or unconsciousness.

* * *

_

"Oh, Ash!"

Ash Ketchum, Pokémon Trainer from Pallet Town, was aroused by the voice of his Coordinator friend, Dawn. He looked up at her blue colored eyes.

"Hey, Dawn," the boy responded.

Dawn smiled at Ash as he started to place his Poké Balls on his belt. As he eyed on Dawn, he felt a strange feeling coming from himself.

"What's wrong, Ash?" Dawn asked.

Ash can feel it again. It happens every time he was looking at Dawn.

"No need to worry, Dawn! I'm fine!" Ash said, getting aroused now.

Dawn shook her head, "No, you are not fine, Ash!"

Ash just grunted. He continued to gather his Poké Balls and put away his stuff in his bag... He looked at Dawn again and the feeling he had is coming back again. Dawn looked at Ash and she knew what was going through him. The way he was looking at her, his breathing pattern, she knew what it was.

"Are you feeling aroused, Ash?" Dawn asked.

Ash looked up at Dawn after she said that.

"What?" Ash asked.

"Are you feeling aroused, Ash?" Dawn smiled, "I know that, because of the way you're reacting."

Captain Ash turned his attention away from Dawn, "I said it's nothing, Bed-wetter Dawn!"

Dawn smiled again as she slowly approached him.

Ash looks down at his waist to see Dawn's hands wrapping around it. His heart was starting to beat rapidly. He turned his head and saw Dawn smiling at him.

"Are you feeling aroused now, Ash?" Dawn asked seductively.

"No," said the Pallet Town native.

Dawn smiled once again as she removed the upper half of Ash's clothing, exposing his bare chest. Dawn's hand slightly over Ash's stomach, feeling the smooth plane open to her. Ash twitched slightly as the heel of Dawn's hand brushed against the crevice of his belly button. The boy now started to blush from the touch.

"Are you feeling it now?"

"No!" the young trainer was now getting annoyed.

Dawn knew he was lying. She placed her hand on his chest, feeling his heartbeat at a fast rate. He liked what she was doing, and she knew it.

"Since you won't admit it, then I will have to show you, Ash!"

* * *

"Ash? Oh, Dawn!"

Brock was just coming back from his 'daily' routine of asking a girl out on a date. He, along with the hyperactive trainer, Barry were looking for Ash and Dawn.

No one was there.

"I guess he's not here," Brock told Barry.

"He was here when I passed by here," Barry replied.

Brock smiled, "I bet he's with Dawn. Let's go-"

"Wait, Brock, listen!" Barry told him as he lifted his hands behind his ears.

Brock did the same.

"What is it?" he asked.

"I hear voices coming from Ash's room," Barry said, "But-"

Barry watched as Brock started to run towards Ash's hotel room.

"NO, BROCK! STOP!" Barry called out as he tried to stop Brock.

Brock smiled as he just charged at the door screaming:

"OH, ASH! WHAT ARE..."

Barry stopped at the door, wondering why Brock stopped screaming just now.

**"BROCK! HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND?"** Dawn and Ash yelled.

Brock was stammering, "I...I...didn't know you and Dawn were-"

_**"GET OUT!"**_ the trainers roared as Brock ran out of the room.

"What happened?" Barry asked.

"Ash is finally becoming a man!" Brock said as he dragged Barry out of the building.

Damn, he is going to have a blast with what he saw between Ash and Dawn.

As you read this story, you noticed that your thumb was covering something about the word Arouse. You lift your finger and see something you overlooked.

**Arousal** _n - the arousing of a feeling, response, or desire or waking up from sleep, unconsciousness, or a similar state. Feelings and physical signs of sexual desire._

**Arouse** _v_ - _to evoke a feeling, response, or desire, to make somebody angry, or to wake up, or wake somebody up from sleep or unconsciousness._

The part where your thumb was covering had this meaning:

_Feelings and physical signs of sexual desire._

You nearly faint at that, but decided to continue with the story as you turn the page at the next word...

* * *

Chapter-2: END


End file.
